As operating frequencies of integrated circuits continue to rise, the effects of parasitic inductance on circuit performance are becoming increasingly important. For example, for integrated circuits operating near or above the gigahertz frequency range, the mutual inductance with neighboring signal wires may create signal-integrity problems (such as noise and cross talk). Consequently, the effective modeling and analysis of mutual inductance has become an issue of great interest for high-speed circuit designers and for electronic design automation (EDA) software vendors that develop the tools used to create, simulate, verify, and optimize the designs of integrated circuits (e.g., RF circuits comprising intentional inductors) and to provide bounds for parasitic effects due to inductance.